


Chain Me Up and Strip Me Down

by CarvcrEdlund



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And an OC - Freeform, Art, Because this was based off of a roleplay, Bright pink wings because lucifer doesn't give a fuck, Chains, F/M, Fan Art, Gen, Hell, M/M, Multi, Other, Stripper!Lucifer, Stripping, Wings, You can imagine the other half of your ship is watching him, courtesy of Mark Pellegrino, even though it's technically supposed to be Dean, my art, nick!lucifer, pink wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarvcrEdlund/pseuds/CarvcrEdlund
Summary: Stripper!Lucifer





	

AO3 said I had to have words, so here:

 

I hope this scratched that itch you didn't know you had for Lucifer stripping!

 

Check out my fics, too. I do a _lot_ of Lucifer-related stuff.


End file.
